megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukari Takeba
- P3= - Manga= }} |-| P4AU= |-| PQ= |name= Yukari Takeba |aka= Yuka-tan , The Unsightly Pink Sniper (P4AU) |kana= 岳羽 ゆかり |romaji= Takeba Yukari |first appearance= Persona 3 |dob= October 19th, 1992 |age= 16 (P3), 17 (P3FES), 19 (P4AU) |zodiac= Libra |height= 159cm (5'3") |blood= B |weapon= Bow & Arrow |affiliation= SEES (P3), Shadow Operatives (P4AU) |persona= Io, Isis |arcana= The Lovers |japaneseva= |englishva= |theme= "Pink Sniper" (P4A) |Part= All }} Yukari Takeba is a playable character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Playable Character, Lovers Arcana Social Link **''Persona 3 (Manga): Major Character **Persona 3: Owari no Kakera'' **''Persona 3 The Movie: Major Character **Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Ao no Kakusei-'' / -Gunjou no Meikyuu- / -Souen no Kesshou-/''Chapter 4: Pledge of Indigo/Final Chapter: Beyond the Blue Sky'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character, DLC Navigator *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Major Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4: Supporting Character Design Yukari has neck-length light brown hair and brown eyes. She is slightly shorter than the male and female protagonists. She is often seen with both her hands behind her back, except when holding her bow. At school and in Tartarus, she wears a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker. On the weekends and days off in the winter, she is seen wearing a long pink jacket and brown boots. On the weekends and days off in summer, and in ''A Certain Day of Summer, she wears a pink tank top with orange straps and detail, and faded navy blue pants. She is never seen without her heart-shaped choker except when in a bath towel (during the July Operation only male protagonist's storyline and Kyoto at their third day), in her pink and blue two-piece swimsuit (during the beach excursion in Yakushima), or in her kimono (during both the Summer and New Year's Festivals). In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, now 19 years old, she reappears and is wearing the uniform of Pink Argus. Her casual outfit consist of pink top with white lace design, light navy collar short jacket, light beige short shorts, and brown high heel boots. Personality Yukari is very popular in Gekkoukan High School and is also known as the girl who rejects a lot of guys. However, despite being described as supposedly "popular" at school in various media, there's hardly any mention of Yukari actually having any close friends outside of SEES and it could be inferred she's actually lonely. Her hobbies include archery and acting for drama. Her favorite color is pink. Though she is known for her major mood swings, occasional displays of angst and emotional outbursts, Yukari is actually friendly and caring towards her peers, especially towards Fuuka, and later, Mitsuru. She is careful not to let anyone get too close to her because of her 'shady' past, and constantly teases Junpei because of this (e.g. Stupei). She opens up to the protagonist because she thinks they can relate in their parental issues. Also, whenever someone makes a perverted remark towards her (usually Junpei or Ryoji), she will respond by either stomping on their foot or slapping them. Yukari despises the Dark Hour, and feels it takes away innocence. She wants to live a decent life, and feels that her situation chains her back. However, Yukari goes through with it because she realizes how vital her role is as there are limited Persona users. She tends to make some bad choices, such as entering dangerous territory and calling the people in it "scum". Her attitude in The Answer leads to conflict in the group, as Yukari wants another chance to defeat Nyx without the protagonist dying﻿ in spite of the risks it entails. She becomes more and more angry and distant from the rest of the cast, especially Aigis. However, this is because Yukari is in deep grief and sadness, and has been emotionally suffering alone. Yukari realizes this is selfish, and admits that she does not care about anything else in the world except seeing him again. After expressing her feelings to the party and being comforted by Mitsuru, she slowly begins to accept the protagonist's sacrifice and becomes closer to both Mitsuru and Aigis. Yukari also has phasmophobia, the fear of ghosts and is easily spooked, which Junpei, Akihiko and Ryoji often take advantage of by intentionally spooking her or telling her ghost stories to agitate her. Yukari's phasmophobia is also symbolic of her fear of death. Profile ''Persona 3'' Yukari's deceased father, Eiichiro Takeba, worked for the Kirijo Group while they were conducting Shadow research. He was opposed to the idea of bringing about The Fall, a stance that caused him to be killed by Mitsuru's grandfather. These events created most of the problems that SEES is forced to overcome. Yukari's mother dealt with the pain from the loss of her husband by dating numerous shallow boyfriends and essentially abandoned her daughter. Yukari and her mom even had to move multiple times, just to get away from the backlash of blame and vitriol for Eiichiro being held responsible for the deaths of many Kirijo Group researchers, even though the details of Eiichiro's role were not entirely clear. Yukari ends up alone, which, coupled with the distress of losing her father, caused her to become quite introverted, which helps her connect with the protagonist, making him the only person (aside from Fuuka) she opens up to. Yukari becomes a dorm mate and classmate of the protagonist. She joins SEES prior to the protagonist's arrival for the reason of cooperating with the Kirijo Group in order to find some truth and information about her father, including the reason for his death. She is first seen in the introduction of the game holding an Evoker to her forehead, giving the impression that she is attempting suicide, but she eventually drops it. When the protagonist arrives at the dorm, Yukari guides him around the dorm and his school. Yukari is popular at Gekkoukan High School due to her cheery disposition and good looks, but she is careful not to let anyone get too close to her. Yukari's relationship with Junpei Iori was a childhood one, and her teasing of him was frequently returned, although the two seemed to be on a relatively good basis. Yukari hides her true motives from the group, and represses her emotions and her mood swings frequently in the game. From the start, she dislikes Mitsuru Kirijo, likely due to jealousy of Mitsuru's inhuman superiority and the conflict resulting from their fathers. She's initially unhappy with Fuuka Yamagishi joining the team, largely because she believes that Fuuka had no choice in the matter, but she soon befriends Fuuka, and trusts her enough to ask for her help in investigating her father. Despite being hard on her teammates initially, she overall expresses a great deal of concern for all of their wellbeing, which likely plays into her role as a healer. At the start of the game, she has the most trouble summoning her Persona because she is distressed that the use of an Evoker requires one to mimic the act of suicide. Yukari's zeal for investigation brings a lot of trouble, but also brings the group valuable allies and information. She often overestimates her capabilities, getting herself and others into risky situations beyond her control. She has a high aptitude for magic and her Persona excels in wind and healing spells. She is regarded as the heroine of the game, as she possesses several qualities typical to an RPG heroine, such as being a healer, and wielding a bow and arrow. While vacationing at Yakushima Island, Yukari uncovers her father's role in the Kirijo Group's Shadow experimentation. After discovering this, she feels guilty that her father was involved, and becomes more irritable and distant from the other members of SEES. Learning about her father's supposed involvement in the creation of the Dark Hour and Tartarus causes her to have an emotional breakdown, and it is implied that she falls in love with the protagonist when he consoles her; this is hinted at several times in Persona 3 and confirmed in The Answer. However, the discovery of these events also helped Yukari come to terms with Mitsuru, since they actually had a lot in common regarding their pasts. Eventually Yukari realizes her faults. The day after Shuji Ikutsuki's betrayal, Fuuka helps Yukari obtain the original unedited video of her father -- the true video her father made of the Incident, not the one Ikutsuki manipulated. In the video, her father apologizes that he won't be coming home, says that he loves her, he was the happiest man on Earth when he was with her and to take care of herself. The video starts to short out, presumably when he dies. A heartbroken Yukari cries "Dad... Daddy!?" Her Persona evolves into Isis. Social Link "I want you to look at me the way I look at you...Will you?" In The Lovers S.Link, the protagonist helps Yukari mend her relationship with her mother. Since Yukari is very popular, the player must maximize their Charm statistic in order to ask her out the player must also wait until after the Yakushima event has passed, July 24th being the earliest time to initiate Yukari's Social Link. If the protagonist makes the correct choices, Yukari will fall in love with him. However, during one of the events at Iwatodai Station, the player must not hug Yukari or else the Social Link will reverse. If the player chooses not to date any of the girls, Yukari will appear for the Summer Festival. ''Portable'' Just like in the previous versions of the game, Yukari is an available Social Link. However, if the player chose the female protagonist, there are no requirements to start her Social Link. The Social Link starts when the player talks to her in the classroom on or after April 28th. Her social link slightly altered compared to the male protagonist's route. Instead of falling in love like in the original, Yukari first talks to the female protagonist about the time she summoned her Persona and other events. Through the Social Link, she talks about things like friendship and boyfriends, and the female protagonist will give her advice; as the Link progresses, Yukari looks forward to having a friend who understands her. But in Social Link 7, she protects Yukari from being run over by a car and gets injured. Yukari becomes extremely worried about the female protagonist getting hurt because of her. It is then revealed that she doesn't want to lose someone she cares about. When the player maximizes her social link, she decides to hold off getting a boyfriend for a while and decides to hang out with the female protagonist to enjoy the company of her best friend. Fuuka was also involved in events with Yukari and the two seemed to get along quite well on the female route, giving a sense of unity amongst the new members of SEES, and if the protagonist does not have a boyfriend, they will spend Christmas together. Additionally, maxing out her social link on a New Game+ as the male character will allow the player to spend time with her during the final cutscene rather than Aigis. Unlike Mitsuru and Fuuka, Yukari's ending (along with Aigis') is canon due to the events of The Answer. There are several unchanged lines from the male protagonist's Social Link. For example, Yukari will say that since she and the female protagonist started "going-out" and that she's changed a lot—both things that Yukari said in the male protagonist's Social Link. This also happens outside of the Link: During the hospital scene after the Magician Full-Moon boss fight, although Yukari's text says, "I've been hiding so many things from her. As soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her the truth", the voice-acting instead says "he" and "him". However, that error only occurs if you picked "I was scared, too." Choosing "It's not your fault" makes her correctly say "she" and "her". ''The Answer'' After the protagonist's death, Yukari is the only one who seems reluctant to return to the dorm. Upon being invited by Fuuka to return to one last time, she promptly declines, saying that she has cram school to attend. Yukari is haunted by the protagonist's death because she was never able to properly say goodbye, thank him or make peace with him before he died. When SEES realizes that strange events are happening in the dorm, she is called to return, which greatly annoys her. Throughout the investigation of the Abyss of Time, Yukari appears irritated that Aigis inherited Orpheus, along with the protagonist's Wild Card ability. Despite her frequent mood-swings, the members of SEES seemingly tolerate her. Upon defeating the manifestation of SEES' negative wills and collective desire to see the protagonist, she realizes that they have the ability to travel back to the time where the protagonist seals Nyx. Enraged by Aigis' indecisiveness about whether to return to the past, Yukari lashes out, revealing that she's jealous of Aigis for being together with the protagonist and hearing his last words during his final moments. She proclaims that she wants to go back and stop the protagonist, which is opposed by Akihiko and Ken since it would be disrespecting his will, with Junpei adding that by stopping the protagonist's actions, SEES would essentially undo their efforts of stopping the Fall. As their opinions differ, the SEES members separate to fight each other to determine which one is right. Only Mitsuru supports Yukari's decision, but it is implied Mitsuru sides with Yukari not because she actually agrees with Yukari's plan, but because of a few reasons: Mitsuru doesn't want Yukari to feel any more alone than she has to be; Mitsuru wants to repay Yukari for her kindness and support after Takeharu's death; and to give Yukari a fair chance since a team of only one fighter would be unfair. When Aigis and Metis defeat all of the SEES members, Yukari finally admits her grief over the protagonist. She made a promise as well, but unlike Aigis, it was to herself. She promises to try to change the world to make people stop wishing for The Fall, but admits she can't be that person and doesn't care about anything but seeing the protagonist again. The party, feeling her sorrow, comforts her. With her resolution strengthened, she decides to respect Aigis' decision of leaving the past the way it was. SEES later returns to when the protagonist sealed Nyx to learn the true cause of his death, and it is here they finally learn that he became the Great Seal to prevent the people's wish for The Fall from reaching Nyx. They encounter Erebus, the grand manifestation of humanity's grief and sorrow. Upon defeating it, Yukari apologized to Aigis, admitting that she's jealous because she didn't inherit the Wild Card ability and realized that Aigis obtained his ability not because she was chosen, but because she had felt the strongest to protect him. She, along with the other members of SEES make a promise that they will make the most out of their own lives in order to respect the protagonist's will and ease his burden. Yukari would later offer Aigis the chance to be her roommate, which Aigis gladly accepts. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Yukari is a playable character in the sequel to Persona 4 Arena. She is now a college student working as a model, but was scouted to be the actress playing the role of Pink Argus in Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory due to her skill with a bow. While Yukari is shooting a scene for her role, Labrys suddenly arrives on the set via helicopter. Labrys requests for Yukari's assistance before she returns to Inaba to assist Aigis, Mitsuru, Fuuka and Akihiko after they are captured. Fearing for her friends' safety, Yukari immediately joins Labrys and boards the helicopter, not even bothering to change out of her Pink Argus costume. Much to the two's shock, they witness Inaba shrouded by a red fog as they arrive in a helicopter. As soon General Teddie greets them with a missile (That turns out to be a practical joke), they realize that they could use their own Personas without the need of the Evoker. As they land at Inaba, they split up where Yukari looks for Junpei who she assumes he's at the station before his phone batteries dies. In Yukari's P3 Mode Epilogue, she finally manages to spend time with Mitsuru, after not seeing each other in a while. Yukari worries about Mitsuru's well-being after the events that took fold, partly because it was caused by the Kirijo Group's negative legacy, she worries that Mitsuru will bear all the burden on her own. Yukari thinks back to the time she confronted Mitsuru emotionally in Kyoto three years prior and thinks of doing the same thing now, but this saddens her since it would be repeating what's already been done. She feels that they should be able to confess their concerns and burdens freely to each other since their best friends. Yukari and Mitsuru's outing is then interrupted by a group of children who recognizes Yukari as Feather Pink, when a flustered Yukari manages to disperse the crowd Mitsuru teasingly asks Yukari what it's like being a hero, Yukari says that it's worth it since the kids seem really into the show. Mitsuru then recites the opening line of Featherman, revealing she herself watches the show much to Yukari's stunned surprise. When Yukari then asks why she watches the show, a confused Mitsuru responds by saying why wouldn't she when her best friend is one of the stars. Mitsuru further elaborates that she sensed something from watching the show, that Yukari is trying to help people especially children, teaching them not to bring harm into their lives, a blushing Yukari admits that's exactly how it is. Yukari expands about the topic in her inner monologue saying that protagonists of hero shows don't just punish evil; they protect those who are precious to them and give everyone the hope to live, she believes that these shows teach a lot of important lessons to children. Mitsuru then mentions how the rest of S.E.E.S are trying to live their lives the best way they all can in their own way, saying that's why she can concentrate with her own duties because the trust they formed as a team won't be easily broken. Yukari feeling beaten, makes a promise to believe in her best friend more and to watch over Mitsuru as she does to her, a sweet-talked Yukari and Mitsuru then make an agreement to meet up and contact each other more often, as Yukari takes Mitsuru for another round of shopping, she notes that whatever feelings that have been bothering her from the beginning have now disappeared. Playstyle Yukari, as an archer, plays much like other ranged characters like Yukiko and Naoto. Unlike those two, who can use delayed or trap based attacks, Yukari brute forces her way in through fast and wide ranged attacks, often making it hard to approach her. She is also very agile as her Furious Action has her slide through opponents knocking them in the air if she hits for a few quick shots. She has a flip command which is similar to Hawkeye's flip from Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, and much like with his flip, she can follow it up with an angled shot which can inflict Charm, Silence or Confusion. She can also throw a bomb that can be used to keep her opponent on the ground which can be shot to cause an air unblockable explosion. Isis, her Persona, supports her through her Magaru spell which can be used in front of Yukari or closer to her opponent, Yukari can also shoot an arrow through Isis' wind orb forward facing and even backwards doing so will make the arrow track the opponent anywhere on screen which can make for tricky cross-ups, holding down the arrow button can charge the arrow giving Yukari three arrows instead of one improving the moves hitbox and giving the move a push back effect. Her Magarula super creates an expansive tornado wall, which can potentially be deployed to either give her either a defensive wall to keep her opponent from closing in, or to force the opponent to hold their attacks and play more defensively while it is on the field. Meanwhile, Yukari has the chance to damage her opponent with wind-based attacks; to make it even more difficult to block, she can throw and shoot her bomb for a unblockable aerial attack, even if they are trying to guard in midair. Like any ranged character though, problems arise when the enemy manages to close the distance between them. Her choices are limited to either a risky wind attack which could end up in a Persona Break, or a slide attack which may not cover too much ground away from the attacker. The player's ranged attacks ideally should not miss, regardless of whether or not it is blocked by the opponent. Most of her ranged attacks have a long recovery time, thus allowing the opponent to exploit this by rushing in and attacking while Yukari is unable to counterattack; combined with her low HP count, these moments could prove fatal. Her leitmotif is called "Pink Sniper", nodding to her title given by the announcer. Move List * Reversal/Furious Action: '''(Feather⭐Slasher): Yukari's Furious Action. A move that pushes Yukari two spaces forward in an instant. This move launches the opponent upwards on hit it also makes Yukari switch sides with the opponent, has a low hitbox and doesn't have Fatal Recovery can also be canceled into Hyper Feather⭐Shot or Magarula. * '''Skills/Special Attacks * (Feather⭐Arrow): A Long lasting arrow projectile that hits multiple times (which means it can activate some counters, like Elizabeth's Instant Kill). Can also be done on the air, but the angle is pretty specific. Can be canceled into Hyper Feather⭐Shot or Magarula, if the ground version is blocked for a pretty safe super setup. The opponent can also roll the move but the timing is pretty precise. * (Feather⭐Bomb): Throws a bomb diagonally upward which slowly floats down over time. Great move that is essential in combos and can also be set up to keep your opponent from jumping out of your pressure. The A version falls in front of Yukari the B version goes further away and the SB version throws both bombs. When shot with an arrow, it creates an air unblockable blast. Can be set up if the opponent blocks Magarula in the air, which pretty much makes Magarula air unblockable as well. The bomb also doesn't disappear when Yukari gets hit but does disappear once it touches the ground. However, the bombs are only really useful when they're fairly high up. * (Feather⭐Flip): A Command jump that launches Yukari in the air by using Isis’ wind. Has Fatal Recovery. Good for combos, but not very safe in neutral outside of some very specific situations. The C version has quick startup and is projectile Invulnerable when rising. The D version is slower and jumps higher its also projectile Invulnerable when rising. Finally the SB version tracks onto the opponent’s position and is fully Invulnerable when rising. * (Feather⭐Shot): Shoots a status effect arrow during Feather⭐Flip. Good combo ender with lots of hitstun, so it can be canceled into Hyper Feather⭐Shot as Yukari falls down from the air. The A and C versions deals Charm, the B and D versions deal Silence and the SB version deals Confusion. All three effects last for about two seconds. * (Magaru): Sets a Magaru orb out which floats up in a curved motion. The projectile stays active for a decent amount of time. Good for keeping your opponent from jumping in. The air version curves downward. The C version puts the orb right in front of Yukari the D version moves further away and the SB version summons both versions of Magaru. The player can press the C, D and SB buttons once the orb is out to make it stay in place. * SP Skill * (Hyper Feather⭐Shot): Yukari shoots out a fast super arrow. This is also affected by Garu, so it can be used after Magarula after placing an orb to add some extra damage.The Air versions is shot at a very specific angle similar to Feather⭐Arrow and causes push back, the Ground versions launches the opponent upwards and has Fatal Recovery. The SB version fires two arrows. Can be used to punish unsafe moves from afar, or just as a combo ender. * Awakened SP Skill * (Magarula): Yukari with the help of Isis summons a massive wind pillar which has many active frames, during which Yukari has full movement. Basically free a mixup if you have the meter to do it. The C version sets up right in front of Yukari, the D version is set up further away and the SB Version summons both C and D versions. Technicallly air Block-able, but a Feather⭐Bomb can be thrown out and shot to make the opponent stop blocking, as the bomb's explosion is air unblockable the bomb's explosion also goes into a combo. * Instant Kill Move * (Final Feather⭐Arrow): Yukari charges up a golden arrow and fires it into the sky. If it hits the opponent, she then shoots herself in the head with her Evoker to summon Isis. Isis then sucks the opponent into a vortex as Yukari jumps up high in the sky. Finally, Yukari fires a giant piercing arrow through Isis's wind orb and straight at the opponent. This Instant Kill attack homes in on the opponent before dropping down on them. It can be blocked high or low. However, since it can home in, similar to Mitsuru's Instant Kill, it can be used to punish certain moves with long recovery from any point on the screen. It also is fully invulnerable, though it has huge recovery. * For more information check this link. http://www.dustloop.com/wiki/index.php/P4AU/Yukari_Takeba Score Attack Score Attack in this game has now been separated into different letter grades with set characters in each letter category. A characters boss version can be identified when their picture is surrounded by a golden border. Yukari's boss version has all her arrow moves track the opponent without the need to summon Isis or use her Garu moves, this includes her arrow super move "Hyper Feather⭐Shot " as well. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Yukari's co-op attack is a piercing attack, which pierces through an enemy in the front row into one of the enemies in the back. Throughout much of the story, Yukari comes to notice that the Investigation Team is significantly closer than SEES is, and with the help of Rise Kujikawa, musters the courage to tell Mitsuru her feelings on this matter. Stats ''The Answer'' Battle Quotes ''Persona 3'' *''"Io!"'' (Summoning Persona: Io) *''"Isis!"'' (Summoning Persona: Isis) *''"I swear on my life!"'' (Exploiting weakness: Isis) *''"I can do it."'' (Summoning Persona) *''"Gotta be brave." (Summoning Persona for the first time) *"How do you like the new me?"'' (Exploiting weakness: Io) *''"Help me!" (Using Persona skills) *"I'll show you my true power!"'' (Using Persona Skills) *''"I won't lose!"'' (Using Persona skills) *''"Please hit!"'' (Attacking an enemy) *''"I won't miss!" (Attack an enemy. Persona: Isis) *"Ugh ... lame!"'' (Attack misses) *''"Too obvious!"'' (Dodges an attack. Persona: Isis) *''"Here's our chance for an All-Out Attack!"'' (Prompting All-Out Attack) *''"Lemme at 'em!"'' (During All-Out Attack) *''"If you say so..."'' (Relenting from All-Out Attack) *''"All right! Let's do it!"'' (Requesting Co-Op Attack) *''"Good boy, Koro-chan!"'' (Cheering on Koromaru) *''"Not bad, Junpei."'' (Cheering on Junpei) *''"You're better than I thought." (Cheering on Junpei) * ''"Amazing, Senpai!" (Cheering on Akihiko) *''"Nice!"'' (Cheering on ally) *''"One more!"'' (Cheering on MC) *''"This one won't give up!" (Enemy survives an attack) *"I couldn't defeat it..." (Failed to defeat the enemy) *"Why you little!" (Recovering from Down) *"I can't lose!"'' (Recovering from Down) *''"Hang in there!"'' (Healing an ally) *''"Thanks!" (Being healed by an ally) *"Alright."'' (Changing battle tactics) *''"Leave it to me!" (Changing battle tactics) *"I'm gonna try something else." (Attacks would not connect) *"That was a close one!"'' (Battle Won: Io) *''"That was easy!" (Battle Won: Io) *"I've made up my mind. I won't lose!" (Battle Won: Isis) *"I'm not who I used to be." (Battle Won: Isis) *"Yes! My skill level has increased!"'' (Level up) *''"Slash attacks won't work!" (Enemy resistant to Slash) *"Strike attacks are out!"'' (Enemy resistant to Strike) *''"Pierce attacks aren't working!" (Enemy resistant to Pierce) *"Fire is useless!" (Enemy resistant to Fire) *"There's no point using ice attacks!" (Enemy resistant to Ice) *"Wind attacks aren't working!" (Enemy resistant to Wind) *"Electricity attacks are a waste of time!" (Enemy resistant to Electricity) *"Light has no effect?!"'' (Enemy resistant to Light) *''"Darkness attacks don't seem to be working!"'' (Enemy resistant to Darkness) *''"What?! Almighty attacks won't work?!"'' (Enemy resistant to Almighty) *''"That was close!" (Dodging an attack) *"N-No! It's ... It's Death!"'' (Encountering The Reaper) *'*shrieks*' "It's Death!" (Encountering The Reaper) *''"I'm sorry, I can't take anymore. Can I pull out?" (Severely injured, prompting to leave) *"Yeah, I'm willing to risk mine, too!"'' (Final Nyx battle) ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' * "Okay!" ''(Character Select) * ''"All right, here goes!" ''(Character Select) * ''"Feather Change!" ''(Character Select) * ''"Looks like I'm up!" ''(Character Select) * ''"I should be careful of her new armor." (Starting the round, when fighting Aigis) * "Senpai, those clothes...who am I to talk?" (Starting the round, when fighting Akihiko) * "Mitsuru-senpai! I'll face you with all I've got!" (Starting the round, when fighting Mitsuru) * "Geez, you're gonna start a ball game here?" (Starting the round, when fighting Junpei) * "You're Aigis' sister? It's nice to meet you." (Starting the round, when fighting Labrys) * "I have to say, this costume is pretty off-putting..." ''(Starting the round, when fighting Shadow Yukari) * ''"Huh? Like I'd ever agree to that!" ''(vs. Shadow Yosuke in Arcade Mode) * ''"I didn't know fakes had laughing fits, too..." ''(vs. Shadow Yukiko in Arcade Mode) * ''"Ugh...I just got goosebumps all over...!" ''(vs. Shadow Kanji in Arcade Mode) * ''"Shut up! It's surprisingly very easy to move around in." ''(vs. Shadow Naoto in Arcade Mode) * ''"I refuse to lose!" (Intro) * "I'm good to go!" (Intro) * "Pink Asas is here!" ''(Intro) * ''"Is fighting the only way?" ''(Intro) * ''"Sorry, but I won't go easy!" (Intro) * "Now, let the duel begin!" (Intro) * "Not happening!" ''(Guarding) * ''"I got this!" ''(Guarding) * ''"Too close!" ''(Guarding) * ''"Think again!" ''(Insta-blocking) * ''"No..." ''(Guarding improperly) * ''"Stop it!" ''(Guarding improperly) * ''"W-What...?" ''(Guarding improperly) * ''"Hey...!" ''(Guarding improperly) * ''"Seriously?" ''(Persona Break) * ''"No...Isis!" ''(Persona Break) * ''"Crap!" ''(Persona Break) * ''"F-For real?" ''(Persona Break) * ''"How could you!" ''(Taking damage) * ''"Uh!? What the...!" ''(Spinning) * ''"I'm spinning...!" ''(Spinning) * ''"Oh, '''fuzzzzy'...!" (When electrocuted) * ''"Shut up...!" ''(Hit by a Counter Assault) * ''"No way...!" ''(Hit by a Counter Assault) * ''"Could've been worse..." ''(Recovering) * ''"I won't lose!" ''(Recovering) * ''"Geez..." ''(Recovering) * ''"You're good!" ''(Recovering) * ''"Just gettin' started!" ''(Recovering) * ''"I'm still good!" ''(Recovering from a deadly combo) * ''"This time for sure!" ''(Recovering from a deadly combo) * ''"Ngh...oww..." (Recovering from a deadly combo) * "You'll pay for that!" ''(Recovering from deadly combo) * ''"I '''won't' lose, senpai!" (Recovering from Mitsuru's deadly combo) * ''"Good one, Aigis!" ''(Recovering from Aigis' deadly combo) * ''"Geez, he's strong!" ''(Recovering from Akihiko's deadly combo) * ''"Ugh...Stupei!" ''(Recovering from Junpei's deadly combo) * ''*scoff* "Excuse me!" ''(Breaking a throw) * ''"Good try!" ''(Breaking a throw) * ''"Just where are you looking?" ''(Breaking a throw) * ''"Ah-uh-uh~!" ''(Breaking a throw) * ''"Hit!" ''(Attacking) * ''"Let loose!" ''(Attacking) * ''"You're mine!" ''(Attacking) * ''"There!" ''(Attacking) * ''"Wide open!" ''(Attacking) * ''"Ready?" ''(Attacking) * ''"Go!" ''(Attacking) * ''"Right there!" ''(Attacking) * ''"I'll make it count!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Do it!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Come!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"This is it!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"How's this!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Go!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Persona!" ''(Summoning Persona) * '"Persona!!!" '(Summoning Persona) * ''"Isis..." ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Come, Isis!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Please, Isis!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Let's go, Isis!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"'There''' we go!" (Air throw) * ''"Don't sell me short!" ''(Throw) * ''"Really?!?" ''(Throw miss) * ''"I screwed up?!" ''(Throw miss or if opponent blocks Feather☆Slasher) * ''"Hmm-hmm!" ''(Backdash) * ''"Take this!!!" ''(During an All-Out Attack) * ''"I'll defeat you!" ''(During an All-Out Attack) * ''"That's a wrap!" ''(All-Out Attack finisher) * ''"That's that!" ''(All-Out Attack Finisher or while shooting in Feather Flip) * ''"'Scuse me!" ''(Roll) * ''"Oh...!" ''(Roll) * ''"Missed me~!" ''(Counter Assault) * ''"Hey, cut it out!" ''(Counter Assault) * ''"I can't lose this...!" ''(Burst) * ''"You're not getting your way!" ''(Burst) * ''"The show goes on!" ''(One More Burst) * ''"Kick it up a notch!" ''(One More Burst) * ''"Maximum '''FORCE'!" (Gold burst) * ''"I'll do this!!!" ''(Gold burst) * ''"I'm NOT gonna lose...!" ''(Awakening) * ''"Awaken, my power...!" ''(Awakening) * ''"The moment of truth!" (Awakening) * "'''VICTORY MODE!'" (Awakening) * ''"This fight isn't over yet!" ''(Awakening against Mitsuru) * ''"I can still beat you...!" ''(Awakening against Aigis) * ''"I'll give it my all!" ''(Awakening against Akihiko) * ''"You're gonna pay, Junpei!" ''(Awakening against Junpei) * ''"I '''must' win at any cost...!" (Awakening against any Shadow-Type character) * ''"Geez, stop staring!" ''(Idle) * ''"My arrow of justice will pierce your heart!" ''(Idle) * ''"Up, huh?" ''(Shooting upwards) * ''"Down, huh?" ''(Shooting downwards) * ''"I saw that!" ''(During Feather☆Slasher) * ''"I'm no pushover!" ''(During Feather☆Slasher) * ''"You can't stop me!" ''(During Feather☆Slasher) * ''"Umm..." ''(If the opponent blocks Feather☆Slasher, leaving Yukari wide open) * "''My arrows don't miss!" (While performing Feather Arrow) * "On target!" ''(While performing Feather Arrow) * ''"Come on, HIT!" ''(While performing Feather Arrow) * ''"Will this do?!" ''(While performing Feather Arrow) * ''"Miracle Feather Arrow!" ''(While performing Feather Arrow) * ''"Immortal arrow, pierce this evil!" ''(While performing Feather Arrow) * ''"Dance, Zephyr of Justice!" ''(While performing Magaru) * ''"Rend them, Feather Wing!" ''(While performing Magaru) * ''"Blast 'em!" ''(While performing Magaru) * ''"Magaru!" ''(While performing Magaru) * ''"In position!" ''(While performing Feather Flip) * ''"I have you!" ''(While performing Feather Flip) * ''"And that's not all!" ''(While performing Feather Flip) * ''"A clear shot!" ''(Shooting while in Feather Flip) * ''"Gotcha!" ''(Shooting while in Feather Flip) * ''"No escape for you!" ''(Shooting while in Feather Flip) * ''"Hope you're prepared!" ''(Shooting while in Feather Flip) * "''How 'bout this?" (While performing Feather Bomb) * "Eat this! Nail 'em!" (While performing super move; Hyper Feather Shot) * "Try and dodge this! Blast through!" ''(While performing super move; Hyper Feather Shot) * ''"Fly away!!!" ''(While performing super move; Magarula) * ''"Magarula!" (While performing Awakening super move; Magarula) * "Roar, winds of Isis!" ''(While performing super move; Magarula) * ''"All evil shall turn to dust!" ''(While performing super move; Magarula) * ''"I'll show you what I'm made of!" ''(Performing Instant Kill; Final Feather☆Arrow) * ''"No matter who I face, I'll prevail!!!" (Performing Instant Kill; Final Feather☆Arrow) * "Going for the kill!" ''(Performing Instant Kill; Final Feather☆Arrow) * ''"Final strike..." ''(Performing Instant Kill; Final Feather☆Arrow) * ''"'ATTACK!" ''(Performing Instant Kill; Final Feather☆Arrow) * ''"Phoenix Ranger '''FEATHERMAN VICTORY!" (Performing Instant Kill; Final Feather☆Arrow) * ''"And there you have it." ''(After finishing her Instant Kill) * ''"Life is beautiful, even when it fades." ''(After finishing her Instant Kill) * ''"Are you ready?!" ''(unused) * ''"Lend me your strength, Io!" ''(unused) * ''"Alright, a 'V' for 'Victory!'" ''(unused) * ''"Io!" ''(unused) * ''"Io!!!" ''(unused) * ''"What, I lost?" ''(Lose by timeout) * ''"Y-You're joking, right?" ''(Lose by timeout) * ''"This can't be...!" ''(Defeated) * ''"Is this...it?" ''(Defeated) * ''"I can't last any further..." ''(Defeated) * ''"No...!!!" ''(Defeated) * ''"...why?" (Defeated) * "I can't...defeat them?" (Defeated) * "This...can't be right..." ''(Defeated) * ''"You don't have what it takes to beat me!" (After winning a round) * "Surrender at once, villain!" (After winning a round) * "Could've been worse..." (After winning a round) * "Aha!" ''(After winning a round) * ''"No way! I beat Akihiko-senpai!?" (After defeating Akihiko) * "Does this mean I've gotten stronger?" ''(After defeating Mitsuru) * ''"Whew...I managed to hold out..." ''(After defeating Aigis) * ''"Justice wins! Haha!" (Final round victory) * "I'm not how I used to be!" (Final round victory) * "I can't let myself lose here." (Final round victory) * "Thanks for a good fight!" (Final round victory) * "Don't hold a grudge, okay?" (Final round victory) * "No way...I lost...!" ''(Game over) * ''"Who's gonna protect the peace now...!?" ''(Game over) * ''"Now's not the time to stay on the ground!" ''(Continue) * ''"Amazing...you defeated everyone! I may be a hero, but I think it was '''you' who helped me out. Let's fight together again, sometime...okay?" (Congratulations) * ''"Congrats, you cleared it all! I feel stronger when I fight with you...maybe I can get you to help me again sometime!" *giggle* ''(Congratulations) Victory Quotes Normal Type ; General * ''"I won this time, but don't give up. There's always hope!" * "Aha, I've won! And I'll do it no matter how many times you come at me!" * "Hero of justice, at your service! Whoa, what's wrong with me? I did my signature pose out of habit..." * "Hrgh... I do stand out like this, don't I? But now's not the time to be embarrassed about it!" * "Rend the evils of this world, Feathermen! Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory! Judgement complete!" ; Character Specific * Akihiko Sanada: "H-Hey, Akihiko-senpai! Will you hurry up and put some clothes on!? Geez...!" * Junpei Iori: "*sigh* You're still just ordinary ol' Junpei. Isn't it about time you evolved into someone cooler?" * Ken Amada & Koromaru: "Ken-kun, you've grown so big! I'm glad to see that Koromaru's well too!" * Chie Satonaka: "Man, actual high school girls are so lively! It sure is great to be young!" * Naoto Shirogane: "Haha... I feel like I scored a victory for archery by beating someone with a gun!" * Rise Kujikawa: "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mess up your face, did I!? It's hard going up against a teen idol..." * Teddie: "Huh? There's no stuntman inside? How in the world...?" * Yosuke Hanamura: "We have similar skills, but the way we fight is completely different... Maybe I should take notes as reference for the future." * Elizabeth: "That Persona... Why do you have it? O-Oh, no, it's okay. It's nothing." * Labrys: "She's so strong...! No wonder she's Aigis' sister. I hope we get along well from now on!" * Shadow Labrys: "That was close...I'm surprised I can still manage after being out of the game for so long!" * Shadow Yukari: "Well, an evil duplicate showing up is a little cliche, but it's fine. I obviously came through in the end!" Shadow Type ; General * "Aww, how boring. It's over already? You're way too weak!" * "Every last one of you is in my way! I'm fine by myself, so get lost!" * "Who gives a damn about people who won't stay by you? I can do everything on my own!" * "Ugh, what did I do!? You don't know anything! What a goddamn pain! Just lay down and die!" * "Bonds? Aha, that's just buttering people up! It sounds easy, living like that!" * "You better thank me! After all, I spent my precious time playing with a piece of shit like you!" * "Hmm? You got defeated by a defender of justice. That means you're the evildoer, doesn't it? Ahahahahaha!" ; Character Specific * Mitsuru Kirijo: "You call up people only when it's convenient for you and call that "companions"? Are you sure you don't really see them as tools?" * Yukari Takeba: "You just like chasing after dreams... But you're still empty inside. You haven't changed at all." Persona Q * "Alright lets go! ''(Battle start) * ''"Lets get fired up!!" ''(Battle start) * ''"I'm just getting started...!" ''(After enemies remain) * ''"Let's see...what now?" ''(After enemies remain) * ''"Yeah, I'm getting warmed up!" ''(After enemies remain) * ''"I've got that bird into my sights." ''(Battle start, fighting a Jupiter Eagle) * ''"Eww...that lick monster." ''(Battle start, fighting a Hablerie-type Shadow) * ''"I don't like how that table moves." ''(Battle start, fighting a Table-type Shadow) * ''"That shadow is "way" to sticky..." ''(Battle start, fighting a Maya-type Shadow) * ''"Ugh..that bug is as big as ever" ''(Battle start, fighting a Beetle-type Shadow) * ''"A crown shadow, watch out for its magic." ''(Battle start, fighting a Crown-type Shadow) * ''"That face is "way" to evil for an angel." ''(Battle start, fighting a Cupid-type Shadow) * ''"Another snake...I hate the way this things move." ''(Battle start, fighting a Lustful Snake) * ''"That's one tough rock to crack..." ''(Battle start, Basalt-type Shadow) * ''"Didn't we just fight one of these?" ''(Battle start, fighting a Magus-type Shadow) * ''"Whoa...it's like a movie star..." ''(Battle start, fighting a Mother-type Shadow) * ''"Hmm...he'd be cute if he was smaller." ''(Battle start, fighting a King-type Shadow) * ''"They're pretty but there a shadow all the same..." ''(Battle start, Whimsical Papillon) * ''"This isn't a ballroom!!!" ''(Battle start, Soul Dancer) * ''"I'm getting bad vibes from that crow..." ''(Battle start, Black Raven) * ''"They're skewered, that looks really intense..." ''(Battle start, Trance Twins) * ''"Its legs are so thin! is it a model or something?" ''(Battle start, Phantom Mage) * ''"Awww...what a cute doll! I want one on my bag..." ''(Battle start, Protective Lexy) * ''"That mist isn't poisonous right?" ''(Battle start, Rainy Brother 2) * ''"Ugghh...why don't you just stay in your pot?!" ''(Battle start, Rainy Pot) * ''"Ah...isn't this bad?" ''(Battle start, fighting a FOE) * ''"We might be able to beat it." ''(Battle start, fighting a FOE) * ''"You're kidding me right?!" ''(FOE joins a fight) * ''"Lets take it out quick!" ''(Battle start, fighting a Wealth Hand) * ''"Wha..how many of them are there?!" ''(Battle start, fighting Card Soldiers) * ''"She HAS to be feeling it!" ''(When the Queen of Hearts is on low health) * ''"Okay! we got her now." ''(When the Queen of Hearts is on really low health) * ''"No pastor looks like that!" ''(Battle start, Merciful Clergyman) * ''"So, were okay to do anything now right?" ''(Vow lifted) * ''"How is THAT fair!" ''(When affected by vow) * ''"I saw that!" ''(Enemy attack misses) * ''"Io!" ''(Summoning Io) * ''"Come Io!!" ''(Summoning Io) * ''"Lets go Io!" ''(Summoning Io) * ''"I can't lose!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Leave it to me!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Ha..ha..I'm a little run down." ''(When low on SP) * ''"Ngh...I can't move!" ''(When paralyzed) * ''"Poison...is getting to me.." ''(When poisoned) * ''"Huh...what was I doing..." ''(When panicked) * ''"So if I attack it'll hurt me too." ''(When cursed) * ''"How is this fair?!" ''(Magic Bind) * ''"Please let nothing attack me..." ''(Agility Bind) * ''"Hit it!" ''(Attacking) * ''"Were on a roll...should we go for broke?" ''(Requesting All-Out Attack) * ''"Yeah!" ''(During All-Out Attack) * ''"You!!!" ''(During All-Out Attack) * ''"Yaahh!!!" ''(During All-Out Attack) * ''"Time to get ready and up close!" ''(During All-Out Attack) * ''"Yes!!! we did it!" ''(Finished All-Out Attack) * ''"Ha! we did it!" ''(Finished All-Out Attack) * ''"Take this!" ''(Critical Hit) * ''"Here goes!" ''(Critical Hit) * ''"Let me at em! that's okay right?" ''(Requesting Follow-up Attack) * ''"Leave it to me!" ''(Requesting Follow-up Attack) * ''"Here's the finish!" ''(Requesting Follow-up Attack) * ''"One shot, one kill!" ''(During Follow-up Attack) * ''"This one will kill!" ''(During Follow-up Attack) * ''"I'll finish this!!!" ''(During Follow-up Attack) * ''"How's that!" ''(Follow-up Attack successful) * ''"Ah...tough!" ''(After enemies remain, Follow-up Attack) * ''"Argh...that sucks..." ''(After enemies remain, Follow-up Attack) * ''"Huh!?" ''(if her attack misses) * ''"I missed!?" ''(if her attack misses) * ''"Look out!!!" ''(Enemy Advance) * ''"Alright..." ''(Using an item) * ''"Don't push yourself!" ''(When using an item on a team member) * ''"Keep it together!" ''(When using an item on a team member) * ''"Yikes! you alright leader!?" ''(When the P3 protagonist is on low health) * ''"Yikes!! leader!" ''(When the P3 protagonist has been K.O.ed) * ''"Try not to get in our way Junpei!" ''(Battle start with Junpei) * ''"Yeah I will! same goes for you too!" ''(Cheering Junpei on) * ''"Hey Junpei! get a grip!" ''(When Junpei is on low health) * ''"Junpei you idiot now's not the time to be laying down." ''(When Junpei has been K.O.ed) * ''"Mitsuru senpai!! are you okay!?" ''(When Mitsuru has been K.O.ed) * ''"That's the battle!" ''(Battle End) * ''"Okay! were done here!" ''(Battle End) * ''"Alright! leader!" ''(Battle End) * ''"Good job everyone!" ''(Results) * ''"Yes we did it!!" ''(Results) * ''"Great!! lets keep this up!" ''(Results) * ''"Lets keep it going!" ''(Results) * ''"We finished that in a flash!" ''(Results) * ''"Mhmm...that one wasn't much." ''(Results) * ''"There are shadows like that here? yikes..." ''(Results) * ''"That one was really strong..." ''(Results) * ''"It's over thank goodness..." ''(Results) * ''"Yes! I leveled up!" ''(Level up with Io) * ''"I can still get stronger from here!" ''(Level up with Io) * ''"Wow..my personas improved check it out!" ''(Leveling up her sub-persona) * ''"My persona got stronger!" ''(Leveling up her sub-persona) * ''"Hey your personas stronger!" ''(When the P3 protagonist levels up his sub-persona) Gallery Etymology Yukari in Japanese can mean "affinity," which means a natural attraction to someone or something. This could symbolize how she is the first to open up to the protagonist, and feel a connection with him; it could also symbolize the fact that her Arcana of her Persona is the Lovers, which represents the social interaction and the establishment of relationships. It can also mean "beautiful pear tree", likely due of her past home of Kyoto where Asian pear trees are common. During autumn, the leaves of the pear trees turn brown, thus she could be named for them because her hair is brown as well. Trivia * It's been stated in an interview by the lead character designer of Persona 3 and Persona 4; Shigenori Soejima that Yukari's design is one of his favorites. * In Yukari's second Social Link moment, if the protagonist makes the correct choices, Yukari tells him that her favorite color is pink and that her favorite flowers are pink gerbera daisies. * In one of Yukari's Sunday dates, she reveals to the protagonist that her favorite dessert is strawberry daifuku. She will react positively if protagonist admits to having enjoyed some before, or in disbelief if they say they haven't eaten any. She can be seen snacking on some inside the dorm from time to time. * Yukari being of the Lovers Arcana is referenced through the meanings of her name, the actions she takes in the main story, and in her own story. She reveals to the protagonist her past after theirs was unceremoniously revealed to her to balance their relationship. Her relationship with her father is one of her main driving forces, and the connection she creates with Mitsuru ends up saving them both. In her Social Link we see her struggling relationship with her mother, ultimately she is left with the hard task on whether or not to forgive her and begin their relationship anew. * In the Persona 3 Drama CD: A Certain Day of Summer, after Fuuka confesses that she once accidentally saw Yukari preparing her own meals, Yukari tells the rest of the 2nd year S.E.E.S members she tries to hide the fact that she can cook because she worries about others questioning her home life if people found out. She hides this fact to the female protagonist early on but she confesses to the male protagonist that she's not just a decent cook but a good one in her rank seven Social Link. This makes Yukari and Naoto from Persona 4 the only main female party members that can cook a decent meal. * One of the associated Astrology signs for the Lovers Arcana, Libra (the other being Gemini) is Yukari's star sign. * The Lovers Arcana also associates itself with the element of wind, an element that has three strong connections to Yukari. Firstly she is the only one in S.E.E.S who naturally posses and inherits the Garu (Wind) skills. Wind is often considered as the "healing" element which ties into Yukari's role as the healer of the group having the ability to not only heal allies but to also remove mental afflictions, her persona also learns these skills quite early on. Lastly Yukari's weapon of choice the Bow and Arrow, depending on the speed and direction of the wind can heavily alter the accuracy and the chances of the arrow from actually hitting its mark. * Yukari's affinity for magic can be attributed to both her personas Io and Isis. Io was the priestess of the goddess Hera and Isis is known as the patroness of magic. * Though it was never brought into notice in Persona 3, Yukari seems to have a fondness for stuffed animals. In Persona Q, she openly gushes about the Protective Lexy Shadows cute appearance and expresses desire to have one attached to her bag. It might be a reference to there small cameo in the opening of Persona 3. * In Persona Q it's revealed by Aigis in an event stroll that Yukari reads fan-fiction, though she seems to try to hide this fact. * Though their differences are highlighted in the beginning Yukari and Mitsuru's similarities are revealed more and more as the story progresses. They're both charismatic, hardworking, talented and driven young women, and though they're not overtly obvious about it they constantly worry about the teams morale. They're families had a hand in creating the Dark Hour and ended up victims of it, arguably they grow the strongest desire to eliminate it. They're also closest to their fathers, them being a part of their main driving force to destroy the Dark Hour once and for all. * Yukari and Eriko Kirishima (from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona) share an interest in fashion, coincidentally both became models shortly after graduating. Though it's a dream career for Eriko, Yukari took the job as a means to pay for college. * In Persona 4 Golden, if Chie Satonaka has the Gekkou Uniform equipped, she will mimic Yukari's victory pose after battles as well as say Yukari's lines. Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax * Though it caused much confusion when Persona 4 Arena Ultimax was first announced Yukari as Feather Pink is the leading character in this shows reincarnation this is evident in their positioning as a team as Yukari is always found front and center, is the last one standing when the team falls and the one to give the final blow when finishing of the antagonist the typical tropes of the "lead ranger". * Yukari's height and weight are both a mystery in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax unlike the rest of the human female characters whose weight are the only ones left a mystery. This is most likely a reference to her job as a model, as height and weight are often deliberately left out information. * In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax two of Yukari's win poses are a taken from her victory pose in Persona 3 and her official artwork. Yukari's render is also an updated version of her All-Out Attack portrait from Persona 3 Portable. * In the ending of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Side P3) it's revealed by Ken that Yukari performs her own stunts as Feather Pink. * Yukari as the Pink Argus' actress coincides with Lisa Silverman who played the same role when she was being around with her childhood playmates. Both characters share the same Lovers Arcana. Yukari and Isis also have palette swaps referencing Lisa and Venus. * Yukari appears as a palette swap for Chie Satonaka in Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4: Dancing All Night. Category:Allies Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q Characters